I love you
by The Dark Moose
Summary: Annabeth is thinking about percy and then he calls! Will he tell her what he was going to say on half-blood hill? If so what is her reaction? Percabeth! Please don't be cruel... My first Fanfic.
1. Percy calls

**I don't own PJO! Rick Riordan does and he deserves to!**

**Percy: I'm glad she doesn't own pjo...**

**What was that percy?**

**Percy: Nothing!**

**Good.**

* * *

I don't know why I couldn't get him off my mind… His green eyes and messy black hair… How could I think about him like that

I don't know why I couldn't get him off my mind… His green eyes and messy black hair… How could I think about him like that? We're best friends, right? I mean ever since Mt. Saint Helens… Why did I kiss him? I can't believe I did…

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy? How'd you get my number?"

"I IM Thalia. What's up?"

"The sky Seaweed brain; Gods, are you really that stupid?"

"Um…"

"I thought so."

"About what happened, back at Half-Blood hill, I wanted to tell you something…" His voice seemed unsure and nervous.

"What?"

"I-I-I love you."

"What?"

"I understa…" I cut him off.

"I love you to."

"Oh…"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Just, because!"

"I have to go!"

"Tell me!"

"Just Go outside… You may see someone you wanna see… Got to go! Bye!"

I opened the door. And I saw…

* * *

**Please reveiw! I need insperaition because I'm not a very good writer!**


	2. The Tour

Percy

Percy!!

"What? How? When? Why?" I blurted out. And I'm supposed to be the smart one.

"I'm here to see you, I bought a plane ticket, I got to your house a minute ago but I got to the state half an hour ago, and I missed you. Is it really that hard?"

"…"

"Just making sure;"

"Ok… Wanna come inside?"

"Sure."

We walked inside and I jumped on him all but killing him with hugs.

"Annabeth; can't breath!"

"Sorry." I replied blushing a bit.

My step mom walked in and I was still on top of him.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "And who is this?"

"Um…" I mumbled.

"No Mrs. Chase and I am Percy Jackson."

"Ah the famous: Percy Jackson! How could I forget? And Annabeth why are you on top of him?" She seemed like VERY nice woman! NOT!! She was really pissing me off actually.

"I… um… Err… Ugh… Uh…"

"Are you as retarded as your teachers say you are?" She asked smirking, "Or do you just lose your mind around _Percy_?"

"SHUT UP!! You always torture me!! I'm tired of it!!" I wanted to run… Just to get away from her! "Leave me alone!"

"Your father won't be happy about this…"

"I don't care! Just stop!" I was almost crying as I dragged Percy out of the house.

"Annabeth, just ignore her."

He put his arms around me and I started to feel better. I buried my face into his shirt.

We got up and took a walk around. We ran into my friend near the park.

"Hey! Annabeth! Who's this guy?"

"Hey Dizzy, this is Percy."

"Dizzy?" Wow. Percy looked really stupid right now.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain: Dizzy. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Try." He said grinning.

"D-y… D-i-z-e… D… D-j-i-e…" I groaned, "I really hate you rite now."

"No you don't"

"So?"

"I'M STILL HERE!"

"Sorry!" We said together. We burst out laughing.

"Ok…"

"It's an inside Joke."

"Oh"

We took Percy everywhere. When we finally finished I realized I'd be grounded for life when we got home. But for some reason Percy had plane tickets for New York, so I called my dad, told him everything and we left.

When we got there I pulled out a letter I never sent to Percy and gave it to him.

He read it out loud:

Percy,

I can't help but love you. I know that you might not wanna be friends with me any more because of this, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Take my hand and walk along the beach with me, when we're together at camp. Because this is the first day of my life; I'm always thinking of you and I don't want you to think I don't care about you. I do. And I'm almost broken inside because I left you there on Half-blood hill. I wish you would love me the way I love you.

Love,

Annabeth

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing;" He said and we went into his house.


	3. Percys House

Sorry if the letter was too mushy

**Sorry if the letter was too mushy. I was sad. I was listening to Secondhand Serenade. Sort of sad songs they sing. Thanks for the reviews!**

His mom welcomed me in with a hug and asked me how I was.

"I'm fine Ms. Jackson."

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Because: I got in a fight with my step mom. And I don't wanna be grounded for life."

"I see. Well you can stay here as long as you want. And you may need some winter clothes."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Come on Annabeth I'll show you my room."

I put my stuff on the sofa which is where I was going to sleep, and followed Percy.

I plopped down on his bed. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For: what?"

"For: getting me away from there."

"Oh."

We sat and talked until his mom called us in for dinner. Tacos: _Blue_ tacos.

"They're blue." Way to point out the obvious smart one!

"Yeah, Haven't I told you a hundred times my mom likes blue food?"

"No comment."

"But by saying that, you are commenting."

"Just shut up so we can eat Seaweed brain!" I teased.

"Ok!" He laughed.

After we ate we all watched a movie. Finding Nemo. Percy wanted to watch it because it was about fish. Talk about a shock! Ha-ha! It was pretty funny though. The popcorn was blue.

At 2:00 Percy came in and woke me up.

"What is it? It's 2:00 in the morning!"

"Come outside with me."

"Fine, but you better not have planned something stupid."

We walked outside onto his porch thing and there was a full moon. It was cold out but Percy brought a blanket. We sat down on a bench, and he put it around us. I took his hand. He smiled. He slipped his hand out of mine. I felt hurt until he put his arm around me. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked so strong sitting there. I couldn't put my finger on it but this was so familiar…

"_Ha-ha! Annabeth! You fell in the hole!" Laughed Percy._

_I glared at him. But really I was laughing inside._

_He seemed so brave. He seemed to care…_

Remembering that, I smiled and curled up next to him. He would always be there for me. He loved me, not Rachael Dare or: Calypso?

"Percy? You were on Calypso's Island when you disappeared weren't you?

He didn't seem to want to answer but after a wile he he did.

"Yeah, I was."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I would miss my mom, my friends and… I'd miss you."

"Oh."

"But I came back!"

"Obviously seeing as you're sitting _right here_!"

"Ouch. No need to be mean!"

"I'm just messing with ya!"

"I know."

We were quiet after that.

"I love you Annabeth." He said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**Please Reveiw! And give me some suggestions!**


	4. We get a visit from a godess

Ha-ha

**Ha-ha! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to AVirgoGirl for the suggestion to get Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena, and Poseidon involved! I like the idea and I'll start to use it in this chapter and more in the next.**

"Are you ok?" I asked curling up in his arm and looking up at him.

He nodded, "But one of us most likely won't make it through the war with Kronus. I can't even remember what it was like before I met you! You just keep appearing in my memories!"

"Oh."

He grinned still crying a bit. "Is that all Ms. Chase the know-it-all can come up with? Oh?" He teased.

I smiled, "Your brain really is full of seaweed!"

He laughed and got up to get something.

I sat there humming to the song Uptown girl. I don't know why, I just thought the song was a funny-ish song.

When he came back he had a radio. When he turned it on guess what song it was? Uptown girl; I was laughing my head off for a minute or two, and then I finally stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing;" I said shaking my head.

Then we went inside and went to sleep.

* * *

I slept until an oblivious Percy sat on my head!

My scream was muffled but he jumped up.

"YOUJUSTSATONMYHEADYOUSTUPIDSEAWEEDBRAIN!!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry!"

"Moron…" I mumbled.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Bleb!"

"What?"

"None of you're': kelpie business!"

"Humph"

"Come on! Let's just go eat!"

"It's Wednesday."

"So?"

"Shouldn't we be in school?"

"Its summer vacation smart one."

"Oh, Yeah"

"Wow."

I kissed him on the check and we went to eat.

**HAHA! End of story! No next chapter! YOU LOOSE!**

**Haha I'm kidding let's continue.**

Then Aphrodite appeared.

"Aw; how cute?"

I glared at her.

"Don't be mad at me! I'm just here to tell you that Athena is extremely mad and Poseidon is just being a moron."

"Ok then…" Percy said.

"Well goodbye young lovebirds!

"What the Hades? We're not lovebirds!" We both said to nobody in particular at the same time.

And we laughed.


	5. Stronger then the gods

We went out and saw a movie together, and had lunch at a pizza place

We went out and saw a movie together, and had lunch at a pizza place.

"Percy?"

"Hmm" He said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Why did you pick uptown girl last night?"

He swallowed, "Because I can."

"Suuuuuuure."

"Aw shut up and eat!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Moron."

After we finished we left and talked about well, our parents.

"And my mom had ice cream all over her face!" He laughed.

"Um…"

"What?"

"We're back."

"Oh."

"Hopeless dope" I said shaking my head.

He shrugged and opened the door. He plopped down on the couch and I tackled him.

"Hey!"

I smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Let's watch finding nemo again!"

I groaned but he played it any way.

When it ended I was sleeping with my head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth," He whispered, "Wake up."

"Why?"

"Because: your mom is here to kill me." He said.

"WHAT!" I yelled Jumping up, "WHERE?"

"She's up on Olympus I just needed to get you up.

"Why?"

"Rachael's coming over that's why."

I almost punched him. "Why?" I said trying to keep the hurt out of my voice but I couldn't. "You just want to get me mad don't you?" I said with hurt and anger mixed up in my voice.

"Why are you mad?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Because;"

"That's not an answer."

"Because you get to spend time with her during the year, I don't, she gets to see ou all the time I only get to see you during the summer!"

"… You mean you're jealous?"

I nodded.

He put his arms around me. "Then I guess when she gets here she'll just have to leave."

I smiled and kissed him. I felt happier then anyone in the world at that moment. I felt stronger then the gods.


	6. Ice Cream

_Ding!_

Rachel's here.

Why?

Percy went and opened the door. He started smirking at her.

"What?" She asked confused… As: always.

"Get lost." He smirked and slammed the door in her upset confused face.

He fell over laughing. "That was so much FUN!" He said between breathes.

I fell over laughing to. After 5 minutes we finally stopped. "Do you think we should tell her that we're sorry?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Nah, she'll figure it out."

"Ok."

"Cheer up!" He said, "It's Summer! Come on I wanna get some Ice Cream."

"Whatever."

"Come on!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door.

When we got there I got a chocolate Milkshake. Percy got a Vanilla one.

When we walked out some old creeper in a trench coat and a brimmed hat started to follow us. When we were a street away from Percy's apartment he took 0ff his hat and underneath it was _one eye;_ Just one.

We attacked him. Percy was in the front of him. And I was me in the back of him. He knocked Percy into a building. I screamed and everything blacked out.


	7. Words left unspoken

When I woke up everything was blurry. I looked around and realized I was in the big house. Chiron was in there.

"Annabeth," He cried, "You're up! I had to force Percy to go back to his regular activities! Why he didn't…."

I cut him off there. "What are you talking about? How long was I out?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable, "Around a week," He finally said, sounding a bit worried.

"WHAT?" I yelped, "A WEEK?"

Then I paused. Percy wouldn't leave this place? "Why?" I asked.

"Well Mr. D said it might be head damage but…."

"Not that! Why wouldn't Percy leave?"

"Well, I guess because he wanted to make sure you were O.k."

At the exact same moment Chiron finished Percy came in.

"Do you know when she'll..." Then he realized I was sitting straight up looking confused and tired.

"YOU'RE UP! IT'S ABOUT TIME! I woke up a few hours after we got here."

"Err…" I said as he hugged me.

"Sorry…"

"Hey," I said trying to make things more comfortable, "What happened to our Milkshakes?"

"I dunno," He said laughing, "Maybe the Cyclops drank them! Oh yeah, and Thalia's coming back to camp. Too stay.

Then I realized Chiron had left.

"Percy…" I said.

"Um… Well I better get to the climbing wall or Chiron will get mad."

He smiled awkwardly and walked out of the room.

So there I was all alone with words in my mouth completely left unspoken.


	8. The Hunters Betrayal

**May I just say to everyone who's leaving me comments on details, spelling and grammar and all that garbage: I'M A KID! SHUT UP! I don't care about all that so leave me alone. OK???**

_Running down the hall… When did I get here? A minute ago I was in the big house. I heard a voice… Calling my name… It was so close yet so distant… So familiar, But yet not… I spun around and looked into deep red hating eyes. I felt cold, rough hands wrap around my neck and then…_

I bolted upright. I looked around. I was still in the big house and I was alive. What was that? I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard someone ask.

"Uh… Sure." I said a bit dizzy.

Thalia walked in.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Some of the hunters, well, they sort of left to join Kronus or they died while fighting off one of his armies." She replied, sounding a bit pissed.

"No way; you're lying." I blurted.

She shook her head.

Percy barged in.

"ANNABETH," he was furious. "Chiron wants to see _you_."

He said 'you' with such distaste that I almost forgot he wasn't a kid of Ares.

"Ok."

He stormed out and Thalia was completely dumbstruck.

"What was that about?"

"I really have no idea." I replied.

I got up and went to see Chiron.

"You wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes. As you're probably aware the hunters are joining Kronus."

"Yeah, I don't get it."

"Neither does Artemis."

"Percy seemed mad that you wanted to see me. Why?"

He chuckled, "Annabeth, he's him. What would you expect? Him to be: overjoyed?"

"I don't know."

I went to find Percy. I found him just when I was about to stop looking. He was building something. It looked like… Like a building.


End file.
